Someone to Blame
by ILoveVampireDiaries
Summary: During events of Season 2 Episode 6 - 'Plan B': The last number called on Mason's phone was Katherine's. But Damon's joke call has devastating consequences for Stefan. Can one brother make it up to the other? Oneshot, R&R!


_I know I'm writing so many D/S stories right now, I hope they're not getting boring!_

**RECAP**_: Damon kills Mason, and dials the last number on his phone._

_This doesn't carry on from any of my other 'Plan B' stories. It's from the episode but Damon comforts Stefan, not Elena :)_

**Part 1 (Stefan's POV):**

"Ooh, last number dialled. I wonder who that could _possibly _be."

Oh no, he hated that look on Damon's face. "No no no don't provoke her!"

Stefan lunged forward and tried to snatch the phone away, but it was too late. Damon had started to make the call.

As he continued to try and grab the device, Stefan heard Katherine pick up and Damon answer in a cheery voice. "Wrong boy toy."

Damn. Stefan slapped Damon's outstretched hand in frustration and stormed away.

He was too annoyed to try and listen what Katherine was saying on the other end of the line.

"He's right here beside me, although his heart's across the room."

Stefan scrunched his eyes shut. He could only imagine what Katherine's reaction to this would be.

"I've had a very busy day today...killed the werewolf, found the moonstone. Did you know he hid the moonstone in the bottom of the well full of vervain? Guess he didn't trust you very much... Although he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because you know I can bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that...Aww did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry."

He definitely didn't look sorry. Stefan thought it was time to find out what exchange was being made between them.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C? Then a plan D...you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan."

Damon finished the call with a crestfallen face.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"Relax, she was just covering her mental turmoil, she hasn't a clue what to do next."

But Stefan had seen the way Damon's face had fallen when Katherine had recited her alphabet plan.

Something terrible was going to happen, he knew it, and guess who's fault it was?

"Well excuse me Damon, if I don't share the same confidence as you. I was just stuck in a well full of vervain by someone who apparently loved a vampire...I think anything's possible."

Damon turned towards him.

"I didn't get a chance to ask before, but how are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm good, thanks."

His eyes flickered over Stefan's body, seeing it in fit shape.

"Yeah you _look _good...You didn't drink puppy blood this time, and there are no less blood bags in the fridge...Who's is it?"

"Uhh just Elena's."

Damon nodded slowly. "How romantic."

Stefan shrugged. "Saved my life."

* * *

**Part 2 (Damon's POV):**

_Oh god, this is not good._

Damon heard Elena leave the house, slamming the door behind her in anguish.

_This is REALLY not good..._

Yes, Damon admitted to himself that he had been...reckless...when phoning Katherine, but it was supposed to be fun imagining her face when she heard the news!

He didn't think about the consequences for Elena and Stefan.

Hearing Stefan crying jolted him out of his thoughts.

Oh god. What should he do? How the hell was he supposed to comfort his brother?

Sidling into the living room, he saw Stefan stiffen without turning round from the fireplace.

"Go away."

"Aw come on - " Damon whined.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Damon nodded. "Sure."

A few seconds of silence passed then Damon continued "So I was wondering - "

Stefan turned around "Damon don't you get it, I don't want to talk to you - i.e. see you at all - so _please_ go away!"

"I suppose you couldn't say it more politely?"

That earned Damon a glare.

"All right, all right!" He smirked, then acknowledged the tension and grew completely serious "Look, I'm sorry, it's completely my fault, I should have been sensible and not provoked her. I wasn't thinking, I didn't think!"

Stefan's glare lightened slightly. "Well it wasn't your fault anyway, you were just being yourself. I should have been at Elena's house, keeping watch. Katherine was invited in, I _knew_ that. It's just I didn't - didn't think - "

Ahh this was just like saintly Stefan, couldn't blame anyone but himself for too long.

"Stefan - stop - "

" - I could have protected her - "

" _Ste_fan - "

"Now Ric will blame himself and I can't let him do that - "

"STEFAN!"

Damon grabbed Stefan from behind and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" He snapped.

After a few seconds he released his brother, who whipped round and backed away to the other side of the room, ready for a fight if need be.

Damon was brimming with energy but breathed slowly in and out.

He had come here to comfort his brother, not fight him.

Now he was calm, he walked slowly forward with hands up.

"I don't want to cause you anymore pain. I am..._deeply_ sorry about Jenna, and my heart goes out to Elena, but you have to have some time alone anyway, don't ya think? You literally went from one doppelgänger to the other!"

"Damon, I was with Katherine 145 years before Elena..."

Damon blinked. "Okay if you want to put it like that, then you're right. But what I meant was...have you dated _anyone_ else apart from the look-a-likes? I admit, Lexi was too boisterous for my taste, but she would have made a great girlfriend for you, to keep you on the straight and narrow!"

Stefan's stony stare had him backtracking. "I shouldn't mention Lexi, should I?"

Stefan continued to stare.

"Oops, I'll take that as a no. But come on, you know what I mean, right?"

No response.

"Elena should really leave her affairs to herself, they're nothing to do with us anymore. See, now we have both Katherine and Elena off your back! You're a free man! Yay!"

Silence.

"You're right again, you're not totally free because you have me...Not that I meant you have me like you had Kat and Elena. Obviously. That would be disgusting, right?"

No response.

"You have a dirty mind, Stefan! I bet you're thinking about it right now, aren't you? Disgusting!" Stefan's silence was really getting to him. "God, I'm gonna go now, who knows WHAT you'll do..."

As he turned towards the door, Damon saw Stefan's mouth twitch. Just slightly, but it was still something.

He got to the door, and there it was.

The shuffle. The sigh. The slight cough.

And any minute now...

"Uhh...thank you?"

Damon smiled crookedly and called over his shoulder "Any time, brother. Any time."

He couldn't make it look like he cared that much about Stefan's response. Because he didn't.

On leaving the house, he reflected on the events leading up to Stefan and Elena's break up.

_Why is it always Katherine who causes a rift between us?_

He'd had enough.

One day - hopefully really soon - he promised himself and Stefan that the bad excuse for a lover was going to pay for what she'd done to them.

* * *

Please review! It literally only takes 2 seconds because of the new system, with the box on the same page and all :D


End file.
